Not So Unusual Discovery
by White Wolf342
Summary: This is adopted from yamiyugi23  Harry has just defeated voldemort with a little help from the centaurs and everyone else when a transformation occurs and he gots to learn living life on all four legs with two arms.
1. That new foal smell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I'll leave that to J.K. Rowling**

"It's finally over," a seventeen year old Harry Potter said as he stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

The final battle had come and ended, there were deaths and injuries on both sides but the light side had _won_. Voldemort, the Darkest Dark Lord of the times had finally been defeated.

Harry had managed to escape the hospital wing and out of Madam Pomfrey's tender and loving care, only to find himself standing in the entrance hall.

As Harry slowly made his way out of the entrance hall and into the school ground's Harry noticed that the corpses had been removed and someone had chased the smell of the battle away.

He slowly made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, pausing every now and then as he remembered what happened and where in the many battle's that had taken place just the other day.

As he neared the Forbidden Forest, the trees around the outside had been burnt due to the different types of spells used; he noticed Bane standing at the edge of the forest.

"The stars were correct Harry Potter, you are here." Bane said as he made his way to meet Harry halfway at Hagrid's now destroyed hut.

"The stars, what is it with the stars and you centaurs?" Harry asked playfully.

Bane glared at Harry. "Harry Potter, the stars tell all. It's not our fault that you weak human's are not smart enough to read these signs."

"We are strong enough," Harry said with a glare at the half-horse half-man. "It's just been a long couple of days... well months."

Bane started to walk the border of the Forbidden Forest with Harry besides him.

"You just say that to protect yourself, humans are weaklings," Bane said, "The war you've _'finished'_ will never be truly finish, as long as there are people like Dumbledore and Voldemort, foals of all species are not safe."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, wondering where the comment about children had come from, "I thought we were talking about the war not children."

Bane looked into Harry's eyes as if searching for something before glancing away, his shoulders slumped. "Eighteen years ago, the stars and planets frowned on us. Humans were the reason why it happened."

"What happened?" Harry asked as they paused.

Bane looked up to the stars, memories of a certain foal danced in his head, after a few minutes of silence he looked at Harry again.

"Never you mind human," Bane said with a sneer as he walked towards the school. "I will escort you to the castle's entrance hall, no doubt you are too weak to make it safely, humans are weak creatures, in mind and body."

"You mean emotions?" Harry asked with a frown as he caught up to Bane who was now back by Hagrid's destroyed hut.

Bane nodded "Humans let their emotions rule them in the stupidest times. Yes emotions can be powerful and help you a lot, but at other times they can be the thing that causes your death. The human body is also frail and weak; you know how easy it is to break a bone? Or for the magical humans to have no way to get their magic to do what they want? Humans are basically weak creatures, no matter how you look at it."

"Those are true when you put it like that," Harry said as they walked along the border line between the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts' open fields. "But they can also be strengths. People grow and learn from their mistakes."

They walked in silence for a few minutes and then Bane looked up at the night sky and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Bane when he saw Bane's frown, nothing good came from a centaur frowning at the night's sky.

"Mars is the same as it was on _that night_ so long ago," Bane said almost forgetting he was talking to Harry Potter, a human.

"What happened that night Bane?" Harry asked again but he got no answer.

"Never you mind human, it's nearly time for the brightest star to show and you should be asleep," Bane said with his normal glare. "You are after all still a human foal."

Harry sighed as he too looked up at the sky, he couldn't see Mars. Before he could ask Bane a sharp pain went down his spin and into his lower body causing him to collapse onto the grass and curl up in a tight ball to try and hide from the pain.

"Human, I-" Bane began, before noticing that Harry wasn't with him but on the grass. Frowning, he carefully positioned his horse half of his body so he was sitting next to the boy on the ground. "What's wrong? You know if anything happened to you those other humans in the castle would have our heads."

Harry didn't answer; he curled up even tighter and bit his lip. The pain seemed to be covering him now. It was as if his body's skeleton was being totally changed and put into a new shape.

Which it was.

Bane watched in shock as magic lifted Harry up off the ground and a light covered the human foal's body.

Bane watched in shock as the light seemed to change from the colour that he knew as a human's aura to that of the colour of a centaur's aura, and then suddenly a loud scream was heard all over Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest.

Startled birds flew from the forbidden forest; animals seemed to know that something was happening and disappeared. Wizards and Witches ran out of the castle to see who or what had made just a pain filled scream.

Bane, now joined by the wizards and witches from the castle, watched as the light disappeared from around Harry Potter to reveal that there was no Harry Potter but the centaur foal that had gone missing all those years ago.

They had managed to find the bodies of the foal's parents, the battle to protect their foal easily shown so they gave them an honourable passage to the next world and the stars, only to find that the body of their foal was missing.

They had feared the worse, Voldemort had taken the only foal of that year to be born and use him as potion and wand ingredients. But there before them, alive and as well as he could be was Skeroth.

Skeroth, foal of Thehliros and Nephele had returned home(even though he was never really gone), safe and sound.


	2. Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I'll leave that to J.K. Rowling **

"What the hell's happened to my Godson?" Sirius yelled as he ran into the hospital wing looking around but only seeing empty beds, "Harry!"

"Sirius Black, this is a place of healing!" Madam Pomphrey scolded as she came out of one of the side rooms.

"Where's my Godson?" Sirius demanded as he walked towards Madam Pomphrey and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He's safe, right?"

Before Poppy could answer, Remus dragged Sirius off of her and pushed him onto one of the empty beds.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Remus said, "Madam, do you know anything about what's happening with Harry?"

"He's in the side room I just came out of," Poppy said with a glare at Sirius who made a move to get up but she stopped him. "But you will NOT be going in there until you listen to what I have to say."

"Hurry then, I want to see my Godson," Sirius muttered but he only got a hit on the head from Remus for his words.

"Now you see here Sirius Black," Poppy said as she poked Sirius in the chest, "Your Godson has gone through a lot more than we originally thought so you can stop with the attitude if you want to know anything!"

Sirius and Remus shared a look and sat back down on the bed that Sirius had tried to get up from.

"Now then," Poppy said with a glare at the two men causing them to flinch, "It turns out that there is still secrets being discovered about what happened during the war, and this one is about Harry."

A glare at the two men stopped them from getting any ideas.

"It turns out that Harry Potter is not really Harry Potter but yet he is," Poppy said in a way that reminded the two of Dumbledore and his riddles. "Do you remember that night when Lily and James called us to Hogsmead to deal with two dead adult centaurs and their 'newborn' son?"

"I met my Godson that night for the first time," Sirius said, his voice full of pride.

Poppy nodded "Yes Harry is the Potter's son but it seems that he has four parents, two females and two males."

"Is that possible?" Remus asked as he felt himself going into book worm mode.

"It shouldn't have been possible but that's Harry for you," Poppy said with a fond look but then she became serious again. "It turns out that Voldemort attacked the herd of centaurs that live in the Forbidden Forest, in the process he killed the two adults that Lily and James found and took their newborn foal...or so we thought."

"What do you mean Poppy?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Turns out that Harry's done it again, even though he was a new born," Poppy said with a sigh. "Harry was that foal, apparently his centaur parents were found by Lily and James on the verge of death. They allowed them to adopt Harry with centaur magic; you two know what centaur magic is like, how strange it is and how powerful it is."

Here Remus and Sirius blushed and shared guilty looks.

"Alright Poppy," Remus stuttered. "We won't ever do that with a bed post in the Forbidden Forest again. We get your point, so please continue."

"As I was saying, this means that Harry has one set of centaur parents who birthed him and one set of human parents who looked after him up until he was one year old, with the final battle the adoption has weakened and he's in his true form, his centaur form with an over protective Bane." Poppy then gave them a calculating look. "If this means that you don't want to have anything to do with Harry now then I suggest you leave - NOW."

"No Poppy," Remus and Sirius said together with a determined look. "Harry is still our pup."

Poppy gave them an approving look. "Good because it only gets worse from here on. Turns out that Dumbledore knew about this and got Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley into making sure Harry is the perfect weapon and never finds out the truth about his past."

"Should have known," Remus said, the amber eyes of the Wolf showing through "Granger was too much by what Dumbledore said and the others are all related to Peter in some way."

"You'll also have to be much nicer to Severus and the Slytherins," Poppy said with a sly smile. "Severus is really a vampire as you know. He teaches with the uses of potions and that necklace of his mother's and is Harry's Godfather chosen by Lily. Harry has also made friends with the Slytherin students."

"What?" Remus and Sirius yelled in shock as they almost fell off the bed.

"Shhhh! be quiet or you'll wake him up!" Poppy said in a scolding tone, "Bane just situated putting harry into a peaceful sleep instead of a painful one from the effects of the change and I doubt you would want an annoyed Stallion on your hands for waking up his mare."

"His MARE!" both screamed again.

"Shhhhh!"Poppy said again.

"He's in the side room right?" Sirius asked as he and Remus stood up.

"Yes," Poppy said as she moved to let them by, knowing that they didn't mind about his new body.

"What's his name?" Remus asked as they made their way to the side room "Harry's centaur name?"

Poppy keyed them into the side room's wards. "His centaur parents named him 'Skeroth'."

Poppy opened the door. "Be careful, seems that Bane is very over protective of Harry/Skeroth now that his in his new centaur form he wouldn't even really let me get next to him to heal him."

Remus and Sirius moved into the side room to see one of the most adorable sites they had ever seen. On a bed of leaves and other greenery gathered from the Forbidden Forest's floor, was Harry in his new form asleep, curled up asleep against Bane.

Harry's centaur form seemed to have that odd coltish look, yet it was clearly almost an adult. Harry's hair had grown to where his human-half met his horse-half, but Sirius and Remus would bet that Harry's eyes were still that bright emerald green. Harry also had the normal features that any centaur had. On his chest Harry had a few scars from his past but they weren't too bad… although both the horse-half and the human-half were way too thin.

Over all though, it looked like things were looking up for Harry.


	3. What it's worth

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter I'll leave that to J.K. Rowling.**

**(Harry was friends with the slytherins like a month before the battle started D.H. and harry only have half a year or 4 months in centaurs years having foalness-if thats a word)**

"What happened?" harry muttered to himself feeling as if someone ran him over using the Knight Bus.

"I am sorry," was the first thing Bane said to Harry when harry had fully woken up

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion, Bane of all people said sorry?and out of nowhere?what was the world coming to? he thought.

Bane bowed his head, "you are a foal of my herd and I mistreated you."

"Foal of your herd..what?," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair finding it longer than usual but shrugged it of as being next to a magical creature too long after all hagrids hair was all the way down his back,but as he put his hand back at his hand came intact with something furry like.

He slowly looked down to first see his naked chest then when he didn't see his private parts but did see a horse like body He screamed.

Bane pratically loped from the other side of the room and over to harry who was laying down in a bed like nest thinking that his mare might be in some kind of pain.

Nnnyehhhhhh!

"Wait! foal calm down before you injure yourself!'Bane said trying to calm the foal that was trying to get up wildy.

this went on for about thirty minutes until...

Nyeh!..harry stopped feeling exhausted

Harry couldn't believe this he was a centaur! how did this happen! he thought wanting to voice out his question.

so he did.

"Like I said you are a foal of my herd" said Bane.

"But how" harry demanded.

Bane spent the next thirty minutes telling harry about the battle,centaurs murdered by voldemort and his followers,his parents,harrys disapperence,and how they feared the worse.

Hearing the information Bane was telling him harry started to feel better and slowly began warming up to the idea of being a centaur.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me though?"

Before Bane could answer

A knock was heard at the door, Bane slowly stood up while being careful his hooves didn't crush Harry and walked over to the door. As Bane opened the door he made sure that he was standing over Harry protectively.

When the door opened it was Pansy Parkinson who had a quill and parchment in hand.

"So cute!" Pansy squealed "Harry can I have your hoof print? I mean it's said to have-

"Out," Bane said as picked up Pansy by the neck of her robes and carried her out of their room.

"Bane, wait…" Harry said but Bane didn't hear as he was too far out of the door.

With a sigh Harry grabbed onto the side of the nearby chair that Sirius had been sitting in earlier and lifted himself up. It took a couple of goes but he soon found himself standing on his shaky horse legs while using the chair for support.

"Stage one complete," Harry said to himself with a nod of his head. "Now for stage two."

Slowly Harry reached for the chair Remus had sat in and attempted his first few steps. After a few goes he made it and then used the same method to get to the doorway.

Once he was at the doorway, Harry called out to Bane. "Wait! She doesn't mean any harm, she's just a friend and she's into magical creatures."

Bane paused at the sound of Harry's nearby voice, as he dropped Pansy (who ran out of the Hospital wing to keep her Slytherin self-preservation) Bane found Harry to be standing in the door way, using the frame for support.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Harry said as he let go of the door frame and started to walk to Bane.

Bane ignored whatever scolding was coming his way from Harry. All he cared about was the foal's first few steps. Bane lowered himself so his horse half was kneeling at the correct level for Harry to grip onto if he fell or needed any help.

Harry made his first few steps without any help, his eyes were solely on Bane, and just trying to get there was going to be a big achievement in itself. Harry moved one of his horse legs at a time, the sound of the hooves echoed in the silent hospital wing.

It only took a few minutes but after what seemed like ages, Harry finally made it to Bane and proceeded to get swept up into a huge hug.

"I am so proud of you, my mare," Bane said as he hugged Harry tightly.

Harry blinked in shock and looked up at Bane. "Mare?"

Bane looked down at Harry in confusion. "Yes my mare, I thought you knew?"

"I don't, so tell me," Harry said as he stamped one of his hooves, he really didn't like not knowing things.

Bane looked Harry in the eyes "We are mates, you are my mare and I'm your stallion, we belong to each other, although, you're a bit young for the final stage of the bonding process."he said truthfully.


	4. Explanation

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter I'll leave that to J.K. Rowling.

"But..I can't be I'm a male...at least I think I am..." harry stumbled over his words, looking down at his chest for good measure.

"Hmm you really don't know much about centaurs ,but that's okay I will be able and here to teach you, Gender does not matter to our 's the gene you're given. If you're smaller you're most likely to be a mare,Mares take care and protect the young they provide and The Stallions Protect the young and the mares they also provide food for the herd think of it as one big...Family" said Bane.

"You said Bonding process...what bonding process?What did you mean about my age too?" asked Harry.

"The bonding process Is when the two mates become...well..mates,First the Stallion will court the Mare the stars and the fates chose for him,Then If the Mare accepts a gift from the Stallion She or He accepts the Stallion,Then the stallion marks the mare and then they mate under the full moon and If they do not concieve a Foal then, then they'll mate until they do",explained Bane.

"But before the Bonding process you must become a true believer in the stars or mother earth will look down on you".Bane added.

Harry wasn't disgusted more like always had something that went terribly wrong in his life**.Maybe this time something went terribly right this time** A voice whispered in the back of his head.

"And as for your age don't worry you will not be a Foal for much longer you only got four moons until your coming of age,your Birth year is in ...July...Right? ".

"I already came of age i'm 17! I'm legal and I still don't get how I can be your Mare as I don't have the right equipment to birth young and-wait...you know my Birthday?" asked a harry suprised.

"The stars" Bane replied.

"The stars?...The stars told you my birthday?" Questioned harry not believing it.

"The stars tell all"

"yeaahh...I'll keep that in mind"

"Also contrary to your earlier statement you do have the right...Equipment as you say for birthing a Foal...your body is built for it,don't you smell it the difference in our scents"

Harry sniffed long and hard and Bane's scent was heavy and muscular like the rain in the rainforest, definitely all male,While Harrys scent was light and small his scent so intoxicating like a Male wolf smelling a Female wolf in heat,male and female, He was a hermaphrodite.

"Alright,I see.., but I'm more of a fighter then a housewife'' harry said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it soon" was Banes reply.

"So... that's all there is to it?", harry wondered.

"there's more but it can wait".


End file.
